Various longitudinal objects are handled for example in manufacturing industry, building sites and in gas and oil producing industry. The diameter and overall size of the objects vary and quite often the objects are rather long and heavy like support beams and pillars, oil or gas pipes and drill bodies. These objects are handled by cranes or hoist equipped with suitable grippers. Excavators or other machines provided with articulated beams can be also equipped with grippers for handling various objects. One advantage of machined having articulated solid beams over hoist or cranes operating with support cables is superior ability to move objects in three dimensional space, to rotate the objects and better ability to position objects accurately since the object to be transferred is supported by a rigid beam system.
Bicycles, motorbikes, carts or furniture have tubular elements that can be used for mounting points for accessories or attachments for joining such devices to other devices of similar nature. For mounting and coupling can be used clamps, couplers or grippers of various kinds. Some such devised have been presented in documents WO2007109187, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,541, 5,375,861, US 20100133309, US 20070205242 and GB 919417. Known devices are usually designed for specific use and are thereby limited to that specific use.